1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clincher bicycle rim that has a projection with different sized portions to retain a tire bead of a clincher tire.
2. Background Information
A conventional clincher bicycle rim has an annular bridge portion that is an undulated tubular member such that the outer rim surface includes first and second annular tire support surfaces and a recessed center surface. The first and second annular tire support surfaces have projecting edges (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,256). The projecting edges are disposed on all around the edges of the annular tire support surfaces, equally and the edges have same structure. (i.e., the same width and height as each other). Also, the edges are uniformly shaped about the circumference of the rim. The projecting edges form tire receiving seats between the edges and the annular sidewalls of the rim. When the tire beads are received in the tire bead receiving seats, the projecting edges aid in retaining the tire beads in the tire bead receiving seats.